Lloyd Mullaney
For the actor, see Lloyd McGuire Lloyd Mullaney is played by actor Craig Charles, who made his first onscreen appearance on 20th June 2005. On the show, he co-owns taxi firm Street Cars with Steve McDonald. Background Lloyd joined the cast of Coronation Street as a taxi driver, but when Dev Alahan was trying to sell his share of the Street Cars taxi firm, Lloyd came to a deal with him. This annoyed fellow Street Cars owner Steve McDonald, who did not want someone new interfering with his business. However, over time they became friends. Storylines Although he professed to be single, Lloyd actually had a girlfriend named Tina – a married woman whom he secretly visited whilst telling other people he was off to play darts. He also worked hard to form a romantic relationship with Kelly Crabtree, but she eventually found out about his other relationship. Tina had lent Lloyd the money to buy into Street Cars, making it a difficult break-up. Later, Lloyd encouraged Kelly to plead guilty to fraud in order to avoid getting a custodial sentence, despite the crime having been committed by Kelly's old friend Becky Granger. The couple eventually split as a result, as Kelly felt humiliated at having pleaded guilty when she was actually innocent. After they split, Kelly had a fling with Steve McDonald. When Lloyd discovered this, he felt betrayed and was angry. Lloyd reappeared on 12th February, 2007 after many months of being absent on screen with no explanation for his absence. The actor Craig Charles had been suspended from the show during this period. The character didn't have many romances but in 2007 went on several dates with Jodie Morton, but their chances of having a relationship were ruined by Jerry, Jodie's father's frequent requests to mind the kebab shop and babysit her younger siblings, Kayleigh and Finlay. Lloyd is considered brave by his friends - he rescued Steve McDonald and Ronnie Clayton from Ronnie's gun-wielding husband Jimmy, and rescued Becky Granger from Roy's Rolls when it set on fire. When Teresa Bryant arrived on the Street to attend her children after their father, Jerry , (her ex-husband) had a heart attack she conned Lloyd into believing that he was Finlay's biological father. Teresa's con was eventually revealed to Jerry when he told Mel of her revelations. After Steve had a one night stand with Becky Granger, Michelle Connor became suspicious when Steve and Lloyd's behavior seemed strange, when Steve fled to see his brother Andy McDonald abroad, Michelle began forcing Lloyd into telling her what is going on, in which he lied several times, Michelle then discovered by his actions that he'd had been sleeping with someone else during that Steve had stayed away from Michelle. Michelle has now been convinced by Lloyd that Steve is planning to propose marriage, in which Michelle told Liam and Maria, Lloyd then told her to keep quiet when Steve returned from Spain. Lloyd later drove Cheryl to a street close to her work, but accidentally left her mobile phone in the cab. When Lloyd found it, he drove to where he had dropped Cheryl off, hoping to see her again and return the phone, and was shocked to see her enter a lap dancing club. Cheryl was standoffish with Lloyd when she realised he had found out her secret but she soon got over it as she had become friends with him. Lloyd wasn't put off by her profession and bargained with her club to secure his firm Street Cars a contract. His interest in Cheryl didn't go unnoticed by his partner Teresa Bryant, who eventually packed her bags and left Weatherfield when she realised her relationship with Lloyd had run its course. Cheryl was surprised when Lloyd tried to kiss her, and gave him the brush-off, embarrassing them both. On their next meeting, Cheryl and Russ were collected by Lloyd, and Cheryl admitted to him that she was married with a son. Now they live together and have a relasionship Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Taxi drivers Category:1968 births Category:residents of 15a victoria street